The power of four
by xWillowsongx of RiverClan
Summary: (Similar to power of three but with one more power) Follow Willowkit as she discovers a phrophecy including herself. She is young but does she have the power to save her clan, let alone 3 other Clans?
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi guys, I'm Willowsong and this is my first fanfic so please be kind! On with the_**_ story..._

**Allegiances**

ThunderClan

**Leader Icestar- **snowy white she-cat with green eyes (mate Stormwhisker)

**Deputy** **Rosepool**- cream tabby she-cat with gray paws and amber eyes

**Medicine cat Skyleaf**- dark cream she-cat with pale blue eyes

**Warriors **( toms and she-cats without kits)

**Firestorm**- pale ginger tom with green eyes (mate Mistyclaw)

**Silverflame**- gray and white she-cat with amber eyes

**Whitepelt**- white tom with a gray chest and belly and yellow eyes

**Stormwhisker**- gray tom with pale gray flecks and amber eyes

**Cherrystorm**- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with green eyes

**Moonheart**- silver-gray she-cat with amber eyes

**Tinyheart**- white she-cat with deep blue eyes

**Thornfur**- golden-brown spiky furred tom with amber eyes

**Nightshadow**- jet black she-cat with gray paws and amber eyes

**Brightfire**- orange tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Morningcloud**- light brown she-cat with green eyes

**Leafshine**- dark gray-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

**Foxtail**- reddish- brownish tom with a ginger tail and green eyes

**Toadleap**- black and white tom with green eyes

**Windbreeze**- gray tabby tom with pale green eyes

**Lilycloud**- pale gray she-cat with pale blue eyes

**Apprentice, Sweetpaw**

**Echosong**- light colored she-cat with green eyes

**Grayfeather**- pale gray tabby tom with blue eyes

**Duststorm**- light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Berrywhisker**- cream colored tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice, **

**Rabbitleap**- pale brown tom with yellow eyes

**Apprentice, Pinepaw**

**Seedpelt**- gray tom with darker flecks and blue eyes

**Rainsplash**- gray tom with blue eyes

**Hawkfeather**- pale brown tom with white paws with bright blue eyes

**Apprentices **(more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

**Sweetpaw**- small white she-cat with tortoiseshell patches and green eyes

**Dawnpaw**- cream furred she-cat with amber eyes

**Pinepaw**- reddish-brownish tom with green eyes

**Queens **(she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**Mistyclaw**- gray and white she-cat with amber eyes (mother to Firestorm's kits,

Willowkit, a blue-gray she-cat with a white chest and belly and pale blue

eyes, Sunkit, pale ginger tabby tom with amber eyes and Blossomkit,

a pale gray she-cat with dark gray paws and amber eyes)

**Snowflower**- gray and white she-cat with green eyes ( mother to Foxtail's kits,

Honeykit very pale ginger she-cat with green eyes and Flowerkit,

ginger she-cat with a white tail and green eyes)

**Mossfeather**- white she-cat with ginger patches and green eyes( mother to

Grayfeather's kits, Nettlekit, white she-cat with ginger flecks and

Applekit, pale gray she-cat with apple shaped white paws and green eyes

**Larkflower**- creamy brown she-cat with green eyes (mother to Hawkfeather's kit,

Featherkit, very pale creamy brown she-cat with white paws and amber eyes)

**Elders **(former warriors and queens, now retired)

**Birdsong**- white and ginger she-cat with pale blue eyes

**Frostheart**- pure white tom with ice blue eyes

**Specklepool**- pale tabby she-cat with amber eyes(mate, Jaypool)(son, Windbreeze)

**Jaypool**- gray ton with blue eyes( son, Windbreeze)

ShadowClan

**Leader Ivystar**- silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Deputy Pineclaw**- dark brown tom with ice blue eyes

**Medicine** **cat Nutberry**- cream-and-brown she-cat with amber eyes

**Apprentice, Amberpaw**( dark orange she-cat with brown legs and ears and green

eyes)

**Warriors **(toms and she-cats without kits)

**Crowfur**- black tom with a silver muzzle and blue eyes

**Brackenfoot**- pale ginger tom with dark ginger legs and amber eyes

**Apprentice,Hollypaw**(black she-cat with white paws and underbelly and green eyes)

**Brightcloud**- silver tabby she-cat with dazzling green eyes

**Poolflower**- pale gray and white she-cat with bright blue eyes

**Silverfrost**- silver she-cat with white paws and silver eyes

**Starlingflight**- ginger tom with green eyes

**Apprentice, Littlepaw **(small brown tabby tom with light blue eyes)

**Rowanfur- **dark ginger tom with green eyes

**Snowheart**- pure white she-cat with deep blue eyes

**Owlflight**- brown and white tom with a white splashed muzzle and blue eyes

**Mudfoot**- pale brown tom with brown paws and amber eyes

**Apprentice, Frogpaw **(dark brown tom with a striped tail and amber eyes)

**Queens **(she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**Kinktail**- tabby she-cat with a crushed tail and blue eyes( mother to Rowanfur's kits, Mosskit, light gray she-cat with pale brown paws and blue eyes and Wetkit, gray tabby tom with blue eyes)

**Elders **(former warriors and queens,now retired)

**Lizardfang**- pale brown tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and yellow eyes

WindClan

**Leader Swiftstar**- gray tom with amber eyes

**Deputy Quickfoot**- black and white tom with amber eyes

**Medicine cat Birchleaf**- light brown tabby tom with blue eyes

**Warriors** (toms and she-cats without kits)

**Reedheart**-pale gray tabby tom with dark gray ears, tail and paws with silver eyes

**Runningbrook**- slender pale brown she-cat with green eyes

**Milkfur**-creamy white tom with green eyes

**Owlspring**- brown and white tom with green eyes

**Nightwhisker**- jet black tom with amber eyes

**Crowtail**- pale gray tom with black tail and amber eyes

**Fireblaze**- ginger with pale ginger patches with green eyes

**Sunflower**- orange tabby she-cat with golden eyes

**Skysong**- pale brown she-cat with white paws and blue eyes

**Apprentice, Sedgepaw**( brown tabby she-cat with green eyes)

**Petalnose**- very pale gray she-cat, almost white with blue eyes

**Apprentice, Gorsepaw** (ginger tabby-and-white tom with green eyes

Queens

Heatherflower- light brown tabby she-cat with heather-blue eyes( mother to Crowtail's kits, Breezekit, gray tom with white swirls and green eyes and Leafkit, pale silver tabby tom with dark black stripes and bright blue eyes

RiverClan

**Leader Stormstar- silver- gray tabby she-cat with green eyes**

**Deputy Splasheart- brown she-cat with white splashes with green eyes**

**Apprentice, Mallowpaw(tabby-and-white she-cat with blue eyes)**

**Medicine cat Feathersong- pale silver she-cat with bright amber eyes**

**Apprentice, Minnowpaw- silver she-cat with soft fur and blue eyes**

**Warriors**

**Beetlenose- black tom with amber eyes**

**Reedshine- dark orange she-cat with soft fur and green eyes**

**Foxwhisker- russet colored tom with amber eyes**

**Blackfur- black tom with blue eyes**

**Ripplepool- black-and-silver tom with green eyes**

**Fallowfeather- light brown she-cat with blue eyes**

**Mapleleaf- creamy brown she-cat with green eyes**

**Apprentice,Troutpaw( pale gray tabby tom with amber eyes)**

**Flowerheart- ginger and white she-cat with green eyes**

**Brindleheart- dappled, mottled gray tabby she-cat with green eyes**

**Fishclaw- mottled black tom with hooked claws like a fish and green eyes**

**Queens**

**Iceblossom- pale gray she-cat with a white forehead and blue eyes( expecting Foxwhisker's kits)**


	2. Prologue

Prologue

A tortoiseshell and white she-cat slunk through the shadows until she

reached a fallen branch beside the blood river. A mottled gray tom stood

beside the fallen branch talking to some other cats. He looked up as he

noticed her. Ah Mapleshade, you're finally here, said the mottled gray

, I'm here Thistleclaw, Mapleshade snapped. It looks like the dark

forest is coming to an end, she remarked as she looked at the other cats.

Not as long as I'm here, meowed Thistleclaw. We can recruit other cats.

Then we can attack the Clans again. Thistleclaw, meowed Antpelt, I've

found a group of exiles living together. Their battle skills are outstanding

and they have the same plans as us. They want revenge on the Clans. I

went with him, Thistleclaw and you can trust me. There is a leader from

each Clan of exiles, meowed Sparrowfeather. I think I have a plan,

meowed Darkstripe, I should go visit the ThunderClan leader, Clawface,

the ShadowClan, Mapleshade the RiverClan and Antpelt the WindClan. I

think that could work out purred Thistleclaw. I think Thistleclaw should

become our leader, suggested Snowtuft. Thistlestar, Thistlestar the Dark

forest warriors cheered below. My deputy shall be Darkstripe, Thistlestar

announced. Darkstripe, Darkstripe the Dark forest cheered. Darkstripe

looked on proudly. Thistlestar beckoned Darkstripe with his tail.

Darkstripe, tell me who the ThunderClan leader is, Thistlestar questioned.

Runningfox, Darkstripe awnsered...

Hoped you liked the prologue! ^_^

BTW, I'm putting up a poll for names in my story.

Read and review!

Willowsong


	3. Chapter 3

_**I'm kinda disappointed in you guys. Only 3 reviews. I want to thank my reviewers...**_

_**SunnyDrop- I'm working on that! I said it was my first fanfiction! -_-**_

_**Moonofbetrayal- Wow, I didin't know that... Coincidence...+_+**_

_**Willowdream of ForestClan- Thanks and thanks for the information and yes I know how to use the quotation marks but sometimes I'm too lazy ^_^**_

_**On with the story...**_

_**Willowkit's P.O.V.**_

Willowkit stretched and opened her eyes. She could feel sunlight on her fur so she guessed it was dawn. She got up and padded towards nursery entrance but before she could reach it something bowled her over with such force, that she crashed into Mistyclaw, Willowkit's mom. Mistyclaw looked startled and then she could see anger in her mother's amber eyes but then it formed into anger.

"Why do kits wake up so early", Mistyclaw purred, off you go then, find your brother and sister. Willowkit then raced towards the nursery entrance and saw her brother and sister play-fighting beside the fresh-kill pile. Willowkit went on Blossomkit's side. Together they drove Sunkit towards the fresh-kill pile. Sunkit bumped into the fresh-kill pile and a heavy squirrel landed on top of him. Willowkit and Blossonmkit purred with laughter.

"That's what you get for crashing into me" Willowkit meowed.

" you look like a dead leaf", purred Blossomkit. Anger flashed in Sunkit's eyes. He knocked the squirrel off and leaped towards Blossomkit.

"Oh, no a badger's chasing us", cried Blossomkit as she wriggled free of Sunkit's grasp.

"Run", shrieked Willowkit as she ran towards the medicine cats den.

"Let's hide inside" she suggested. The two kits ran inside the medicine

den and as they dove into a nest, she was plunged into darkness, and she saw a small gray tom in a nest. A light brown tabby she-cat was bent over him, licking his fur frantically. A tom who must have been the medicine cat because he smelled of herbs

"I'm sorry Heatherflower, he's dead, the medicine cat said. A wail rose up from Heatherflower. Willowkit caught the smell of a light breeze before she was plunged into darkness...

**Cliffhanger! Hoped you liked the chapter! ^_^. BTW sowwy( my way of saying sorry) ( you'd better get used to it) about the poll, it might take while to put it up so for now put it in your reviews! Sowwy again!**

**Anyways, read and review**

**-Willowsong**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 3... my reviewers_**

**_Willowdream of ForestClan- The power of four. That has something to do with her power. It will be revealed later on in the story. I'll be more careful and reread from now on..._**

**_SunnyDrop- woops._**** I'll****_ be more careful..._**

**_The story..._**

Sunkit's p.o.v.

The light breeze in the camp ruffled Sunkit's fur as he sat outside the nursery. It had been a moon since he accidentally had a play fight with Willowkit and he accidentally unsheathed his claws and Willowkit was bleeding pretty badly. He was grateful that Icestar understood it was a accident but he was still confined to the nursery for a moon. Sunkit watched as Willowkit hobbled up to the fresh-kill pile and got a newly caught mouse that made his mouth water but he did not dare look at Willowkit. He shrank back in his pelt when he saw Willowkit looking at him throught narrowed eyes but was surprised when she headed towards him and plopped down beside him.

"Want to share,", Willowkit asked.

"Sure", Sunkit mumbled as he took a bite out of the mouse.

"So about the accident-"Sunkit began but was cut off by Willowkit.

"It's okay", she meowed, because of you, I learned a lot of stuff from Skyleaf and I'm changing my mind about becoming a warrior".

" You want to become a medicine cat?" Sunkit gasped.

" If you allow me then yes" , she retorted.

" Yes, but you said you wanted to become a warrior", meowed Sunkit.

" I want to save lives not destroy them" she declared.

Sunkit realized that his eyelids were starting to droop and his paws were aching.

"I'm going to take a nap", announced Sunkit.

"Okay then I'm going to help Skyleaf" Willowkit meowed as they touched noses.

In Sunkit's dream.

Sunkit blinked open his eyes and realized he wasn't in his nest but in a warm forest with trees that seemed to touch the sky.

"Greetings small one", Sunkit spun around around to face a smoky dark gray she-cat.

"Wh- who are you and were am I ", stammered Sunkit.

" Why dearest young warrior, don't you know me? I am Cinderpelt" Sunkit's eyes filled with admiration and respect for the she-cat.

" As for where you are, Cinderpelt continued, you are in StarClan.

" Am I dead" asked Sunkit.

" For StarClan's sake no" snapped Cindrrpelt.

Sunkit shrinked.

Sunkit pricked his ears as Cinderpelt continued.

" I am here to give you this prophecy. Listen. _There will be four, kin of the great rose who have the power to save four clans. _The words echoed in Sunkit's head as StarClan began to fade.

Cinderpelt's voice sounded in his head _I will watch over you..._

I hope I didn't make any mistakes this this time!

Read and review(PLEASE) #_# -_-( pleading face)

-_Willowsong_


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry guys. I haven't updated in a while cause now I can't write my chapter's on my ipod...**

**Willowdream of ForestClan- Thanks (blushes)**

**hjlk- I'm confused... what rest?**

**Story...**

**Applekit's p.o.v.**

Sunlight was creeping in from the entrance of the nursery as Applekit opened her eyes. Applekit rethought about her dream. A RiverClan cat who was named Willowshine had come to her telling her of a prophecy. Applekit had heard many storys about the wise and gentle RiverClan medicine cat but she was ThunderCaln and Willowshine was RiverClan so what did she want with her?, Applekit had thought but her respect towards Willowshine convinced her to listen. Willowshine had told her that she will be there when Applekit will need her. She pushed the unneasiness in the back of her mind and padded towards the fresh-kill pile. Sunkit and Blossomkit were tussling with each other beside the fresh-kill pile. She jerked as a tail touched her back. She tought it was Nettlekit, her sister. She turned around to find Featherkit standing behind her ready to play.

"Perhaps we should organize a sort of attack with the other kits", Featherkit suggested, her eyes shinning. Applekit looked towards where Blossomkit and Willowkit were being chased by Sunkit in the medicine den. She dashed towards them, Featherkit hard on her paws. When they reached the medicine den, she saw Sunkit tussling with Blossomkit, Willowkit looking on. Applekit stared in shock at the mess they've made. There were berries and leaves scattered on the ground and there was torn up moss. Featherkit nudged her.

"Skyleaf is coming", she warned Applekit. She stared at her friend in confusion . She didin't hear any pawsteps. Featherkit must have seen the look of confusion on her friend's face.

"She's on her way back from collecting herbs", Featherkit explained. Applekit stared at her friend in disbilief. How did she know that?

Applekit froze. She heard pawsteps! Willowkit must have heard them too because she raced out of the nursery.

"Quick", she hissed to Featherkit before dashing out of the nursery. Featherkit followed her. Sunkit called out to Willowkit confusion clouding his gaze. Applekit winced as she heard a shriek from the medicine den followed by some angry yowling. Blossomkit tumbled out of the den followed by Sunkit. They both raced to Mistyclaw. Skyleaf headed over to Mistyclaw, her eyes flashing with anger. Then after meowing a few words, she headed to her den. Applekit heard Mistyclaw snapping at her kits and knew this wasn't going to be pretty so she headed over to where Honeykit and Flowerkit were sharing a mouse. Featherkit was in the crowd of cats that had come to see what was happening. Applekit called out to her and insatantly Featherkit's ears pricked and relief flooded her gaze as she bounded over to Applekit.

"Let's share a mouse", she suggested. Applekit hooked her claws into a mouse on the fresh-kill pile and, with Featherkit, headed over to Honeykit and Flowerkit. Honeykit nodded to her and mewed a greeting. As she bit into the mouse, a vision appeared before Applekit. She saw cats,rogues by the look of it but strangely, they had a faint scent of Clans. The rogues were fighting against her Clanmates. She gasped as she saw Mossfeather battling a vicious rogue. Suddenly she saw a pile of dead cats in the clearing. She gasped as she saw Grayfeather, Mossfeather and even Icestar. The rogues were now staring triumphantly at the dead cats. No, this can't be happening, Applekit was struggling to breathe as the whole world went black. She saw the anxious faces of her clanmates before she saw darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

_**I've got to say i'm really dissapointed in you guys. Only 1 review. Thank you so much Willowdream...**_

_**Willowdream- Applekit is going to be okay. I can't reveal what that the darkness means cause I've been spoiling loads!**_

_**Story...**_

_**Featherkit p.o.v.**_

Featherkit felt sorry for Sunkit and Blossomkit, watching them taking moss and mouse bile to the elder's den. As if reading my thoughts, Willowkit said

"Don't feel bad for them, they brought the trouble upon themselves", Willowkit commented. Featherkit stretched out her ears. She saw Sunkit and Blossomkit cleaning up the elders bedding and let out a mrroow of amusement when she saw their ruffled fur. She turned her ears towards a patrol in the forest. They were laden with fresh-kill. She bounced with exitement. When her focus returned on the camp, Willowkit had gone. "Not a surprise", she muttered when she saw a blue-gray tail dissapearing through the medicine den entrance. Featherkit shrugged and headed towards where the other kits were discussing something.

"I'll be Sunstar the leader of ThunderClan", Sunkit announced as she approached, he shot her a warm glance as he announced, "and Featherleaf will be my deputy."

"Fine then, I'll be the Willowstar the RiverClan leader," Featherkit turned back to see Willowkit padding towards them with her head held high, they're not so bad, she added grudgingly. "Applefur will be my deputy", Willowkit added to the pale gray she-cat. Applekit padded forward to Willowkit, her eyes shinning. Honeykit padded forward. "Greetings Sunstar and Willowstar. My name is Honeystar of WindClan and this is my deputy, Nettlepelt. "And I am Flowerstar, wise leader of ShadowClan and ,y deputy is Blossomfall. "I declare war on all the Clans" Sunkit yowled as he jumped on Applekit. She gasped as a ginger blur jumped on her.

Later on

Once they had started fighting, they had all been hurried to the nursery. Later, Featherkit had discovered that Sunkit was in trouble for fighting with claws unsheated. He had wounded Flowerkit. For that, Mistyclaw confined Sunkit to the nursery for half a moon. Sunkit wasn't too happy. "At least Flowerkit is okay", Featherkit thought because today was their apprentice ceremony. Just when she was about to take a nap, she heard Icestar call "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath highledge for a Clan meeting". Featehrkit bounded outside and sat with her mother and father. She could see Flowerkit and Honeykit. Their fur was neatly groomed and they heald their heads high. Snowflower and Foxtail sat near them, watching them with pride in their gazes. " There are three apprentices working their paws off and it's time we had two new apprentices in the Clan. Honeykit and Flowerkit have reached their sixth moon and are ready to become apprentices. From this day forward, until she has earned her warrior name, this apprentice will be called Honeypaw. Leafshine , you are kind and loyal. May you pass down all you know to your apprentice. "I will", promised Leafshine as she and Honeypaw touched noses. Icestar turned her gaze on Flowerkit. From this day forward, until she has earned her warrior name, this apprentice will be called Flowerpaw. Icestar's gaze flited among the Clan until it stopped at Thornfur. Thornfur, you have strenght and determination. May you pass down all you know to this your apprentice." Thornfur nodded and touched noses with the newly named Flowerpaw.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Helloooooooooooooooooooooo readers. Chapter 7 here we go._**

**_Starriewonders317- Thanks!_**

**_Willowdream- Flowerpaw. Honeypaw. Thanks!_**

**_splendeur- Sorry if I got you confused. In my next story, I'll make sure to have less warriors!_**

**_Storyyyyyyyyyyy..._**

**_Willowkit's p.o.v._**

**_She couldn't wait until tomorrow. Tomorrow was their apprentice ceremony! Jealousy fired throught Willowkit as she watchedm Sweetpaw, Dawnpaw and Pinepaw heading out of camp, closely followed by their mentors. Flowerpaw and Honeypaw followed closely behind with their mentors. "Battle training" she thought". Willowkit decided to make herself useful by helping Skyleaf the medicine cat. But Skyleaf had nothing for Willowkit to do. She was disapointed at first but she brightened up as she realized she was going to help Skyleaf more often beacause she was going to become a medicine cat apprentice! She had talked to Icestar about it and Icestar had warmly approved her. _**

**_She scampered off to where Sunkit and a few other kits were discusing something. When Sunkit noticed her, he scampered over to her._**

**_"We're forming a hunting patrol, Sunkit ignored Willowkit gasp of shock, we're taking Applekit because she can fight well, he blinked affectionetaly at the gray she-cat, Blossomkit and Nettlekit. Are you coming?", he asked. _**

**_"With you mouse-brains?No way?", Willowkit commented sarcastically. _**

**_"Have it your way", snapped Sunkit. He signaled with his tail and Applekit, Sunkit, Blossomkit and Nettlekit plunged into the dirt-place tunnel. Willowkit watched them go with a sign. She would not betray them to Mistyclaw for sure! She went to the nursery to think about her dream the night before. Hollyleaf and Mudfur had come to her and told her of a phropecy. _**_"There will be four, the willow, the sun, the apple and the feather who will have the power of four in their paws". **It was weird. Hollyleaf and Mudfur had told her that they would watch over her and guide her whenever she needs help. She then fell asleep.**_

_****__**Willowkit heard the familiar call: **__****__****__****__**Let all **__****__****__****__**cats old **__****__****__****__**enough to catch their own prey gather under the Highrock for a Clan meeting." Willowkit bounced to her paws and headed out to find Mistyclaw. **_

_**She got a thorought grooming from Mistyclaw along with Sunkit and Blossomkit. Blossomkit was squirming so much from excitement that Mistyclaw couldn't groom her.**_

_**"Quit squirming", snapped Mistyclaw. Willowkit was standing next to her littermates, Nettlekit and Applekit and Featherkit. She held back a purr of laughter as she thought of yesterday. She had woken up to find the kits that went out with Sunkit had been caught. Mistyclaw was scolding Sunkit and Blossomkit. She told them it was for Icestar to decide what their punishment is and told them to go to sleep. She snapped back from her memory in time to hear Icestar start the ceremony.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Okay so a little typo: Willowkit's guardians are Silverstream and Mudfur. Sorry. So from now on I will write a chapter if i have 3 reviews or more!_**

**_Willowdream of ForestClan: You won't have to wait long, their apprentice ceremony is in this chapter but in Sunit's p.o.v._**

**_CatDragon726: Thanks :)_**

**_Storyyyyyyyyy..._**

_Sunkit's p.o.v._

_Icestar called on Sunkit._

_"Sunkit step forward", Icestar called. Sunkit padded forward, his ginger tabby pelt gleaming in the sunlight. _

_"From this day forward, until he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice will be called Sunpaw." Icesar's gaze traveled along the Clan until it reached Seedpelt. "Seedpelt, you have strenght and spririt. May you pass down all you know to your apprentice. "Certainly", Seedpelt meowed. Sunpaw and Seedpelt touched noses and withdrew to the far side of the clearing. Sunpaw gazed at Seedpelt with a mixture of excitement and awe. But he didin't have much time to wonder. Blossompaw was apprenticed to Echosong, Nettlepaw to Duststorm, Applepaw to Moonheart and Featherkit to Rosepool, lucky she is. Last came Willowkit._

_Skyleaf jumped on the great rock_

_" Cats of ThunderClan, as you know i am young but there is a lot of work to do so it's time i took on a apprentice. I've chosen the only kit in the nursery that seems to have an interest in my herbs and is determined to follow the path of a medicine cat. Your next medicine cat will be Willowpaw! Willowpaw ducked her head shyly as the Clan broke into cheers. "Willowpaw is a popular choice for a medicine cat", Sunkit thought. _

_"Willowpaw, do you accept the post of apprentice to Skyleaf?", meowed Icestar. Willowpaw looked up at her leader as she meowed,_

_"Yes Icestar". _

_"Then at half moon you must travel to Mothermouth , to be accepted by StarClan before the other medicine cats. The good wishes of all ThunderClan go with you"_

_Skyleaf touched noses with her new apprentice. The Clan then broke into cheers. "Sunpaw, Blossompaw,Nettlepaw, Applepaw, Featherpaw!"_

_Honeypaw and Flowerpaw padded up to him and the other new apprentices. _

_"We made new nests for you", mewed Flowerpaw. Sunpaw dipped his head to her. "Flowerpaw, Honeypaw are you going to stand there all day chattering like a pair of blackbirds", Thornfur called from where he was waiting with Leafshine. His eyes were snapping with annoyance. _

_"Sorry, better go", meowed Honeypaw over her shoulder as she ran up to Leafshine and Thornfur. Thornfur snapped a few things to the sisters then both mentors and apprentices headed out of camp. Sunpaw felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see Seedpelt._

_"Do you want me to show you the territory?", he asked. Sunpaw nodded. Seedpelt flicked his tail to where the other apprentices were beside their mentors. "Pick another apprentice and then for StarCaln's sake let's go". Sunpaw nodded and then bounded over to Featherpaw. "Do you want to come with me on a tour of our territory?" he asked casually_

_"Sure", Featherpaw purred, just let me ask Rosepool. Featherpaw padded up to Rosepool. Then both she-cats came over to him and Seedpelt. "Let's go", Rosepool mewed. _

_They're in the forest..._

_"This is the Greenleaf Twolegplace", announced Seedpelt, Twolegs come here in Greenleaf". _

_"Obvious", Sunpaw whispered into Featherpaw's ear. Featherpaw giggled. The two mentors and apprentices walked farther along, until they reached their next destination. _

_"This is the abandoned Twoleg nest. Skyleaf and Willowpaw grow their herbs here so don't trample on them, Rosepoolshot them a stern glance before continuing, I wouldn't go inside it and in fact no apprentices are allowed in there until they become warriors but your assesment will happen here. They walked even further until they reached a really tall tree which he couldn't recognize until Rosepool dropped the hint" I remember some kits trying to catch squirrels at the sky oak", she looked pointedly at Sunpaw who shrank back into his fur. "This is a really good place for catching squirrels and there is a rabbit burrow inside so this is a good place for prey. ", Seedpelt added. They walked a bit further. "This is the clearing", Seedpelt announced. "This is where you're going to be learning battle moves", explained Rosepool. Seedpelt then murmured into Rosepool's ear. Sunpaw knew he wasn't supposed to hear this but he did anyway. "Should we head back to camp or show them the old Thunderpath?", Seedpelt murmured. "Just take a look at them will you Seedpelt, Rosepool snapped, we should get going back to camp, she added to Sunpaw and Featherpaw. Sunpaw and Featherpaw nodded while Rosepool took the lead. Once they were back in camp, Seedpelt told him to have some fresh-kill and then to get some sleep. Sunpaw grabbed a mouse off the fresh-kill pile and looked for Featherpaw. She saw her outside the apprentices den. Sunpaw headed in her direction and laid the mouse between him and her. She blinked affectionately at him and took a bite out of the mouse. "The nursery's empty now", she observed. "Yeah I guess", Sunpaw mumbled between his mouthful of mouse. She blinked at him and for a moment Sunpaw was dragged in to the depths of her beatiful amber eyes. "I'm going to get some sleep", she mewed. Sunpaw got up after her. Sunpaw sank into his nest and sleep overtook him as Featherpaw pressed her soft fur into his._

**_Read and review please! :)_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_I guess 2 reviews is better than nothing. Those who are reading, please review. You can give me advice, I really don't care as long as it's a review! :) :) :) Sooooooooooooo _**

**_Helllloooooooooooo again!_**

**_Storyyyyyyyyyy_**

**_Applepaw's p.o.v._**

_She hissed as Pinepaw's claws raked her stomach. _

_"Try it again", encouraged Moonheart. Pinepaw broke free and the two apprentices faced each other. Applepaw let Pinepaw attack first. She let him land on top of her. Just as he was leaning forward to bite her throat, Applepaw surged upwards and Pinepaw was thrown back. Applepaw leaped on his back and clung on. Then Pinepaw dropped and rolled. Moonheart had warned her of this move so she leaped backwards. Applepaw waited for Piepaw to get up and then she leapt at him and pined him to the ground. Pinepaw stopped struggling and lay limp. Applepaw was not aware of this move so she released her grip, and instantly flung her off and pinned her to the ground. Rabbitleap watched with approval in his gaze. Remembering a move that Moonheart had taught her, she sliced a sheated paw in his belly and he released his grip. Applepaw then used the back kick move and pinned Pinepaw to the ground. "How did I do?"she asked Moonheart. _

_"Very good", responded Moonheart, go back to camp and have a piece of fresh-kill and then go to your den. _

_"Yes Moonheart", Applepaw responded wearily. The fight with Pinepaw wore her out and she needed to rest. Pinepaw looked up at her, his eyes filled with admiration and new respect. She chose a vole off the fresh-kill pile and went to eat beside the nettle patch. She saw Sunpaw and Featherpaw eating together outside the apprentices den. _

_"Can I eat with you?", a shy voice asked. Applepaw turned around to see Sweetpaw. When Applepaw nodded, Sweetpaw laid down her mouse beside her. "You know, Sweetpaw mumbled around her mouthful of mouse, she swallowed before she continued, you fought really well today. I think you even would have beat Dawnpaw and me if you had more training." "Thanks", mumbled Applepaw, you know, i'm going to get some sleep, continued Applepaw. "Me too", mewed Sweetpaw as she stifled a yawn. The two she-cats padded to their den. Featherpaw and Sunpaw were curled up beside each other. A pang of loneliness shot throught Applepaw as she curled up in her nest. Heartbeats later her sister was curled up beside her. "You're on the dawn patrol", mumbled Nettlepaw as she fell asleep. Applepaw remembered how tired she was and her eyelids were drooping. She fell asleep._

* * *

_"Wake up Applepaw", paws shook her awake. "Go away", she mumbled batting feebly at her denmate. Applepaw you're keeping Morningcloud, Berrywhisker and Larkflower waiting". "Why didin't you say so', gasped Applepaw, wide away. She ran to the entrance of the camp. Berrywhisker glared at her. "Come on, it's your first patrol isn't it?", asked Dawnpaw. "Catch up", called Larkflower. They had reached the ShadowClan border. Berrywhisker sniffed the markers his eyes widening with shock and anger. "They marked the borders on ThunderClan territory", he hissed. "So we did", a meow sounded. Ivystar slithered out of the shadows. With her was Pineclaw, her deputy but the others were strangers to her. "You're on ThunderClan territory", Larkflower growled. Morningcloud whispered to Dawnpaw go and fetch reinforcements now". As Dawnpaw opened her jaws to protest, Berrywhisker hissed at his apprentice. "Now", he growled. Dawnpaw hesitated but then dashed towards the camp. Ivystar signaled with her tail and her warriors formed into a battle line. "Attack", she shrieked". Applepaw was punged into battle. She saw a brown-and-white tom clawing tufts of Berrywhisker's fur. The cream colored tom let out a yowl with rage and fury. Applepaw raced to his aid, but before she could reach him, a ginger tom pounced on her. Applepaw went flying. She regained her balance. The ginger tom let out a snarl. _

_"An apprentice I see", he sneered. Applpeaw leaped at him and managed to slice a small wound in his belly before he threw her off. She pounced again and twisted and bit his hind leg until she could feel bone. He let out a screech. A Clanmate heard him. "I'll help you finish this one off, Starlingflight", he snarled. "Thanks Owlflight!", Starlingflight managed to gasp. Owlflight threw himself at her. Applepaw dodged in the nick of time. She jumped on Owlflight and gave him some deep scars before she jumped off. Owlflight turned tail and fled. As she looked around she could see that they were losing the fight. They were totally outnumbered. Applepaw hoped that help would come soon. She looked around to see Starlingflight leaping at her. He scratched her deeply and she let out a screech. She then sliced a claw in his belly. Starlingflight took one last look at her, snarled and then fled, his eyes dark with fear. She heard another "Attack" shriek. She almost melted with relief when she saw Icestar with her strongest warriors behind her. Icestar leaped on Ivystar and Rosepool barreled into Pineclaw, Featherpaw following. Firestorm, Stormwhisker, Moonheart, Brightfire, Windbreeze, Grayfeather and Rainsplash with some warriors and apprentices except for Flowerpaw, Pinepaw and Nettlepaw and their mentors. Applepaw sprung into battle. She went to help Sweetpaw as she was facing two experienced warriors. **Poor Sweetpaw must be trembling in her fur, **Applepaw thought. She leaped to Sweetpaw's defense barreling into a silver tabby she-cat. Applepaw gave her a blow and then while the she-cat was dazed out, Applepaw yanked her tail so hard that the silver tabby fell off balance. When she-cat gave her a clumsy blow, she ducked it then yanked the she-cats legs from under her. Applepaw pinned her to the ground. The silver tabby looked up at her with anger in her eyes. "I'm coming, Brightcloud", a silver she-cat with white paws, raced towards them only to be intercepted by Sweetpaw. "Silverfrost", Brightcloud exclaimed rushing forward to help her clanmate. She was about to persue her when a ginger and brown blur barreled into Brightcloud. _


	10. Chapter 10

_**Storyyyyyyyyyyyyy...**_

_**Featherpaw's p.o.v.**_

_Featherpaw barreled into the silver tabby ShadowClan warrior that was about to attack Sweetpaw with Sunpaw at Featherpaw's side. Applepaw was watching from a distance, clearly in shock. Featherpaw noticed a black she-cat creeping up on her denmate. Featherpaw was about to call a warning but Applepaw had scented the black ShadowClan apprentice and whirled around and pounced on her. She felt Sunpaw nudge her and she nodded. The two of them fought, matcing each other blow by blow. Feathepaw landed on top of the silver tabby warrior while Sunpaw beside her hindleg. Sunpaw bit her hindlegs wile Featherpaw clawed at her spine. Not major wounds but enough to make it hurt. The she-cat let out a yowl and her silver Clanmate heard her and broke free of Sweetpaw. Featherpaw was bowled over by the silver warrior and Sunpaw flung aside. _

_"Thanks Silverfrost", grunted the silver tabby. "It was no big deal Brightcloud", Silverfrost shrugged. Silverfrost then gasped as she was squashed to the ground by a cream furred she-cat. "Dawnpaw", Featherpaw gasped, weak with relief. Dawnpaw nodded. Sunpaw, getting to his paws, slashed at Brightcloud's muzzle. Brightcloud reared back in pain. Sweetpaw and Dawnpaw were driving Silverfrost back with slashing claws. Featherpaw leped on Brightcloud's back then clawed her ears. Brightcloud threw her off then fled after her Clanmate but not after she gave Featherpaw and Sunpaw some serious wounds and scratches. Featherpaw looked around. Ivystar and Icestar were still a screeching bundle of fur. Icestar then pinned Ivystar down. Ivystar gave one last desperate heave and flung Icestar off. _

_"Retreat", Ivystar shrieked. The last of the battered ShadowClan ctas fled after their leader. Pineclaw broke away from Honeypaw and Blossompaw. He has many wounds that will remind him of how well apprentices fight, thought Featherpaw in satisfaction. Rosepool was fighting three warriors at once. She gave one a blow that sent him reeling, another one she flung aside and the last one she gave a back kick that sent him flying. Featherpaw looked at Rosepool with admiration. Rosepool noticed her._

_"Don't worry, she reassured her apprentice with a purr, you'll do it too._

_Moonheart and Applepaw were still fighting with a pale brown tom with brown paws. Applepaw gave him a cuff on the shoulder that sent him staggering. When the warrior gave them a hefty swipe, Applepaw dodged it and yanked the tom's tail. The tom fell, unbalanced. When Moonheart loomed over him, he slithered into the shadows. "Mudfoot's strong and you did really good with him", Moonheart praised her apprentice. Applepaw's tail shot straight up and her eyes gleamed. Brightfire and Windbreeze sent a pale gray and white she-cat screeching to her camp. Windbreeze nuzzled Brightfire who purred back. Firestorm and Stormwhisker were driving back a dark ginger tom who then fled when Firestorm grabbed his scruff and shook it while Stormwhisker clawed his flank. Featherpaw looked at the cats who were left. Rainsplash was fighting a pure white she-cat who was driving him back. Morningcloud, gave a last kick to the black tom she was fighting and bowled over the pure white she-cat. Hissing, the she-cat turned on them but when Rainsplash jumped on her and bit her ears while clawing her spine, the she cat howled and ran. When she looked back, her eyes were full of fear. Grayfeather and Larksplash were fighting against Owlflight who then saw Featherpaw along with Applepaw, turned tail and fled. Pineclaw still fought, hissing with rage against a swarm of apprentices. Sunpaw yanked his tail while Sweetpaw jumped on him and clawed his ears. Honeypaw clawed his flank. Blossompaw then yanked his legs from under him and Featherpaw joined in. Featherpaw gave him a blow and then pounced on him. She clawed tufts of fur from his belly. He screeched and threw her off. He fled to his camp. Applepaw still fought against the black apprentice. She was about to help but Applepaw pinned the apprentice down and bit on her. Just a small wound, Featherpaw noticed with relief. The apprentice nipped her forepaw and Applepaw yowled. Featherpaw just had to barge in. Featherpaw jumped on the apprentice and turned her over. Featherpaw grabbed her by the scruff while Applepaw nipped her hinlegs. The black apprentice shrieked with pain. Her eyes were full of fear. Applepaw stepped aside and the apprentice raced throught it and threw a snarl over her shoulder as she fled. They had won! Featherpaw stretched her ears towards the ShadowClan camp. They were all bleeding and heading towards what Featherpaw supposed was the medicine den. The black apprentice was there, bleeding heavliy. "Hollypaw", a dark orange she-cat gasped. The she-cat smelled of herbs. "Apprentice medicine cat", Featherpaw guessed. Hollypaw moaned. "Nutberry", the apprentice medicine cat shrieked. A cream and brown she-cat weaved her way throught a crowd of cats standing around Hollypaw and the apprentice. "Nothing serious, Amberpaw. Go get cobwebs, marigold, dried oak leaf, two poppy seeds, tansy, tormentil root and willow bark.", she meowed. Amberpaw nodded and raced off. Featherpaw felt sick. She had almost killed a cat along with Applepaw! She would never harm Hollypaw again while she is recovering, promised Featherpaw to herself._


	11. Chapter 11

_**Helloooooooooooooooooooooo again. If I do a chapter each day, will I have more views or (PLEASE) reviews from you guys?**_

**_Storyyyy..._**

**_Willowpaw's p.o.v._**

_Willowpaw gasped. They had won but with many injuries. She rushed over to Sunpaw and Blossompaw. She looked them over and then ran back to the medicine den. "We'll need Marigold to stop infecton, cobwebs for bleeding, Willowbark in case they're in pain, dried oak leaf for infection, tansy to help their wound, tormentil root to treat the wound, goldenrod to help heal the wound, chervil and horsetail for the infection, a honeycomb and poppy seeds to help the pain. She wrapped her bundle in a beech leaf and walked to where a line of apprentices were waiting. Skyleaf had seperated the wounded into warriors and apprentices. Willowpaw was to treat the apprentices and Skyleaf the warriors. Willowpaw signed. It was her fifth sunrise as a medicine cat apprentice and tonight was half-moon. First in line was Sunpaw. "Were you fighting at all?", Willowpaw asked, puzzled. Sunpaw didn't seem to have a wound on him apart from a few scratches. "I was fighting my fur off", he growled. "Sorry", Willowpaw muttered. She chewed up some marigold for his scratches and applied it with cobweb. Blossompaw was next. She had a nasty wound on her hindleg. She treated her scractches with a poultice of cobweb, tansy marigold and goldenrod. Willowpaw sent Blossompaw to her den for her hindleg injury. Willowpaw was even more concerned when she saw her littermate limping to her den. She turned to Honeypaw. Honeypaw had a few major wounds on her spine and her flank had a deep wound. She treated Honeypaw's muzzle with cobweb and her scratches with a poultice of marigold, tansy and chervil and applied it with realized she had no more marigold. There are other herbs for infection, she reassured herself. "But none other as good as marigold", she added to herself grimly. She then turned to Dawnpaw. The she-cat was limping and when Willowpaw looked more closely at Dawnpaw, there was something wrong with her shoulder. Dawnpaw gritted her teeth as Willowpaw ran her paw over her shoulder. _

_"Your joint has been dislocated", Willowpaw announced. Dawnpaw narrowed her eyes at the medicine cat **apprentice. **_

_"You can trust me, Willowpaw snapped, her patience wearing out, Skyleaf showed me how on my first day as a apprentice. Dawnpaw still looked uncertain as Willowpaw led the cream furred she-cat to her den. Willowpaw snagged a poppy head in a claw and thrust it in front of Dawnpaw. Dawnpaw licked it up and slowll, she drifted into sleep. Willowpaw beckoned to Silverflame who was standing beside Snowflower, reassuring her. Silverflame went in Willowpaw's direction, Snowflower following. Snowflower shot a worried glance at her kit. _

_"Poor Dawnpaw", she murmured. _

_"Put your paws here", Willowpaw murmured, indicating to Dawnpaw's forelegs, I don't want her to claw me to death." Silverflame nodded and planted her paws firmly on Dawnpaws forelegs. Willowpaw took Dawnpaws injured shoulder in her teeth and pulled. To her satisfaction, Willowpaw heard a sharp click. Dawnpaw jerked and let out a yowl of pain. Willowpaw left Snowflower with her kit and went to treat the others. She treated Featherpaw's scratches with whatever supplies she had left and sent Featherpaw to her den where she could look at her minor wounds. Sweetpaw had a scarred muzzle and a scratch above her eye. Willowpaw could sense that she was worried. Suddenly she was plunged into darkness. When Willowpaw opened her eyes, she could see a tiny version of Sweetpaw, Pinepaw and Dawnpaw and another little brown tom-kit with them. They were sneaking out of camp. They were trying to catch a mouse. Suddenly a blur burst out of nowhere. Willowpaw couldn't see what it was, neither could the kits. It scratched the tiny brown tom's eyes and he fell limp. "Nutkit", Pinekit screeched. Sweetkit was sobbing. "We shouldn't have taken him with us", Dawnkit murmured, sick with grief. "We had too", Sweetkit hissed, if we didin't then he would've told Snowflower. Willowpaw was shocked. Sweetpaw, Dawnpaw and Pinepaw used to have a brother? Suddenly Snowflower, Foxtail and Icestar burst throught some bushes. Snowflower saw Nutkit and shrieked. She went to Nutkit's side. She nudged him. Willowpaw knew he was dead. Sweetkit, Dawnkit and Pinekit were wailing their heads off when they reached camp. Willowpaw's vision ebbed away. _She pressed against Sweetpaw.

_"Your eyes will be okay. It's just on top of the eye not on the eye", Willowpaw murmured._

_"Nutkit", Sweetpaw whispered. She went to the medicine den and fetched some thyme. The thyme would calm her down. Once Sweetpaw ate it up, she sent her to the medicine den. Last of all came Applepaw. Willowpaw let out a tiny gasp. The pale gray she-cat was drenched in blood, and her white paws were now red. Willowpaw fetched some moss soaked in water and cleaned her blood off. Applepaw was still covered in sccratches and her ear tip was shredded. This proved she had Most of her wounds were major so Willowpaw sent Applepaw to her den. Willowpaw followed. Once she reached her den, every apprentice was there except for Honeypaw who had gotten light wounds. Willowpaw gave them all a lick of honey to give them energy and some chamomile, then started her work. She put comfrey root on Blossompaw's leg and wrenched claw, mixed a poultice with dandelion leaves, goldenrod, horsetail, dried oak leaf, raspberry leaves, tansy, tormentil root and heather nectar and honey. Willowpaw proudly looked at her poultice before appliying it to Blossompaw. She would call it the healing poultice, she decided proudly. Willowpaw also put dock on her other scatches and gave Blossompaw a juniper berry, a poppy seed and some willow bark before moving on to Dawnpaw. The cream furred she-cat was sleeping so Willowpaw applied dock to her scratches. Dawnpaw hissed in her sleep but remained calm. Willowpaw decided to keep Dawnpaw in her den for a couple more days before she went back to apprentice duties. She turned to Sweetpaw. She put the healing poultice on her eye wound and on her spine wound. She put dock on her scratches and she mixed in a couple of comfrey roots too. She put some comfrey roots on her snagged and wrenched claws. Willowpaw made up a strenght poultice which had juniper berries, poppy seed, willow bark, burnet, chamomile, dandelion leaves, ragworth leaves, raspberry leaves and thyme. "She had used **all** the herbs that give strenght", Willowpaw thought. She moved on to Applpaw. Applepaw was REALLY battered up. Willowpaw gave her a strenght poultice right away and used up almost of her healing poultice on poor Applepaw. "Applepaw is getting weak, Willowpaw thought bitterly. She pressed into Applepaw's fur. When she woke, she saw tall green trees, shimmering water and lots of prey. Her first thought was this this was definitely not ThunderClan territory! Suddenly she saw Applepaw wandering nearby. Willowpaw felt sick. She knew exactly where she was and what Applepaw was doing here. "I won't let her", Willowpaw growled to herself. Willowpaw raced to catch up with Applepaw. Applepaw noticed her and slowed her pace. "Willowpaw isn't this great", Applepaw asked, her eyes shining with excitement and confusion, but what am I doing here?". Willowpaw throat felt dry. "This is StarClan isn't it?", Applepaw asked, her excitement fading to be replaced by sadness. "Am I dead?", Applepaw asked quietly._


	12. Chapter 12

**_Hi again! ___****HOWCOULD YOU GUYS! Only ONE(1) review! I can see that you guys aren't liking my story so should I just stop? Thanks Willowdream for the reviews, the rest of you, GLARE!**

**_Sunpaw's p.o.v._**

_How dare she? His own sister. Anger flared in his belly. Willowpaw had accused him of not fighting at all. Sunpaw went to take a nap._

* * *

_He found himself in StarClan again. Cinderpelt was walking towards him. Sunpaw rushed to meet her. They touched noses. Then Cinderpelt told him, "There will be four, born in the midst of thunder, the apple, the willow, the sun and the feather". Sunpaw's mind was whirling. It sounded like a prophecy. Then Sunpaw gasped. Cinderpelt was fading away. Sunpaw woke scrambling in his nest. Feathepaw stood over him with a paw planted on his chest, ready to shake him again. Then when, she noticed he was awake, she started purring. Her beutiful amber eyes gazed into his, as Featherpaw asked, "I woke you up so we could go hunting together", she mewed, do you want to?, she added shyly. Wait, why was Featherpaw in the apprentices den instead of the medicine den? "I asked Willowpaw if I could leave this morning and she said yes, but only if I take it easy", Featherpaw mewed. "I'll take care of you," Sunpaw meowed instantly. "Great", Featherpaw purred. They headed out of camp, their pelts brushing and their whiskers touching occasionally. They broke away when Featherpaw saw a rabbit. Featherpaw positioned herself upwind of the rabbit and Sunpaw downwind. The rabbit's ears twitched as it smelled Featherpaw and then ran straight into Sunpaw's claws. Sunpaw pounced but missed by a mouse-lenght. Sunpaw gave chase with Featherpaw but the rabbit them and it went on WindClan's territory where a creamy white tom caught it. The WindClan warrior sneered at them. Sunpaw and Featherpaw backed away into the trees. Sunpaw just realized that Featherpaw was faster than him but the pale ginger tabby tom wondered why he had been so muse-brained not to notice that because Featherpaw was slender. They hunted until sunset. Sunpaw had caught another rabbit to make up for the one he had lost and a mouse and two voles. Featherpaw's speed had caught her a speedy water vole, a blackbird, two mice and a squirrel. When she had caught the squirrel, she had climbed a tree and Sunpaw noticed she felt very comfortable in trees. When they reached camp, Seedpelt came rushing over to them, Rosepool, Blossompaw and Echosong on their tail. Blossompaw's eyes filled with envy and awe when she saw how much they had caught. "Echosong made me spend the whole day checking the elders for ticks and cleaning their bedding while you two where hunting", Blossompaw's tail flicked pointedly to Ehosong. Echosong gave her apprentice a light clout on her head. "We were just going hunting", Blossompaw squeaked. Blossompaw sounded like it was her first day hunting. Sunpaw watched mentor and apprentice head throught the thorn tunnel. Sunpaw turned his attention to his mentor and the deputy. Seedpelt's eyes were filled with pride and annoyance and same as Rosepool's. "You caught a lot of prey" Rosepool sounded impressed. Sunpaw and Featherpaw nodded. As they walked into camp, he felt the stares of everyone in camp scorching his pelt. They dropped their prey on the pile and three shapes raced towards them. Dawnpaw was fully recovered from the battle and her shoulder looked like it never even had something wrong with it. "Take it easy", Skyleaf called from the entrance to the medicine den. She was watching the cream furred she-cat carefully. "Our assesment's today!", Pinepaw gasped, clearly out of breath. Sweetpaw glanced towards the fresh-kill pile. "That is, if you've left us any prey", Sweetpaw purred. Lilycloud, Rabbitleap and Berrywhisker were heading towards them. Berrywhisker and Lilycloud still bore unhealed scractches even if the battle was 3 sunrises ago. "Are you three ready for your assesments?", Berrywhisker asked but he looked uncertainly at Dawnpaw. "I'm fine", Dawnpaw snapped. "Then let's go", Lilycloud meowed. Sweetpaw, Pinepaw and Dawnpaw waved their tails in farewell as they followed their mentors out the thorn tunnel. "Let's follow them", meowed Sunpaw as they left. Sweetpaw was a good friend of theirs and Sunpaw knew that even Featherpaw was worried that Sweetpaw might not pass the assesment. Featherpaw nodded relunctualy. They raced in the dirt-place tunnel and followed Sweetpaw as she went to pass her hunting assesment. Sunpaw tried to sniff Sweetpaw's scent but with no luck. " Sunpaw", Sunpaw raced towards Featherpaw. "It looks as if Lilycloud sent Sweetpaw to the abandoned twoleg nest to hunt", Sunpaw meowed. Featherpaw nodded warmly, clearly approving of the place Sweetpaw chose to hunt. As they neared the twoleg nest, Sunpaw smelled rabbit and saw a pair of tortoiseshell and white ears poking out from near the rabbit. Sunpaw signaled to Featherpaw to stay back, who had started to creep up on the rabbit. Featherpaw backed away puzzled, but then she saw Sweetpaw and nodded. Sunpaw noticed some pale gray fur poking out from behind some bracken. Lilycloud was watching too! Sunpaw prayed to StarClan that Sweetpaw would make this catch and quickly because Lilycloud nose was twitching. Featherpaw and Sunpaw jerked, startled as Sweetpaw let out a screech and dashed towards the rabbit. She jumped on it and killed it with a swift bite to the neck. Sunpaw noticed that Lilycloud was heading towards them and nudged Featherpaw. She had spotted Lilycloud too. They both turned and ran towards camp. Sunpaw bumped into a massive gray tom. Sunpaw recognized Seedpelt at once and annoyance was snapping in his gaze. _


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hellllllllllllllooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo again!**_

_**Storrrryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!**_

_**Applepaw's p.o.v.**_

_Applepaw waited for Willowpaw to awnser. Willowpaw shook her head firmly. _

_"No", she meowed as two shapes appeared from the shadows. Willowpaw gasped. Applepaw only recognized Willowshine, her guardian but the other one was a stranger to her. The she-cat beside Willowshine was a light silver-gray and black tabby. As Applepaw watched in confusion as Willowpaw rushed up to the she-cat and nuzzled her. _

_"This is Silverstream", Willowshine explained, padding up to Applepaw. Applepaw dipped her head to Silverstream. Willowpaw was talking in a hushed, panicky voice to Silverstream. Silverstream nodded understandingly to Willowpaw and meowed something to Willowpaw. Willowpaw then raced over to Applepaw. _

_"Er- we have to go", mewed Willowpaw. Out of the corner of her eye, Applepaw saw a huge rabbit and felt the sun warming her pelt. _

_"Can't we stay a bit longer?", Applepaw pleaded. _

_"No", snapped Willowpaw. Applepaw looked pointedly at Willowshine expecting her to agree with her. _

_"Go with Willowpaw, Applepaw", Willowshine mewed gently. Applepaw snorted and reluctually padded towards Willowpaw. Applepaw followed Willowpaw as she reached a meadow with flowers and butterfly. Cats were sunning on some rocks. _

_"Close your eyes", instructed Willowpaw. Applepaw did so and she felt herself fading away. She woke up scrambling in her nest. Skyleaf and Willowpaw were bending over her. Skyleaf's eyes were pools of worry. _

_"You're awake", Skyleaf purred, then turning to her apprentice, meowed"Fetch me a healing poultice and a juniper berry and a poppy seed". Willowpaw nodded and raced off. Applepaw saw a soaking moss ball. She bent down to lap at it. Willowpaw brang the herbs. Skyleaf coaxed her into eating the juniper berry and applied the healing poultice was dozing off but Nettlepaw suddenly burst in the medicine den and she rushed to Applepaw's side. Nettlepaw licked Applepaw between the ears. Applepaw nuzzled her in return. Applepaw's eyelids were drooping so she curled up in her nest and fell asleep with Nettlepaw grooming her._

* * *

_When she woke up, Nettlepaw was gone and Skyleaf was nowhere near. She forced herself up and looked at her pelt. She had a small but pretty deep leg wound. Willowpaw came rushing in. She noticed Applepaw and sat down to tell her the story. Sunpaw and Featherpaw had gone out of camp to watch Sweetpaw, Dawnpaw and Pinepaw do their assesment. Seedpelt found them and sent them to change the elder's bedding. "The apprentices just came back from their assesment and here's what they caught for you", she purred, pushing a fat rabbit towards her. "Sweetpaw caught it along with a blackbird and two mice. Pinepaw caught a vole and a mouse. Dawnpaw caught a squirrel and a sparrow. Icestar's holding their ceremony at sunrise." Applepaw started munching on the rabbit and pushed the rabbit to Willowpaw._

_"You have some", she mewed. Willowpaw took a small bite then handed it back to Applepaw. Applepaw then heard the familiar call "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the highledge for a Clan meeting". Applepaw scrambled out of her nest to head towards the other apprentices but Willowpaw blocked her path"You can only sit outide the medicine den", she meowed sternly. Willowpaw sighned and sat with Willowpaw and Skyleaf. __"Sweetpaw, Dawnpaw and Pinepaw. These three apprentices have trained hard and long and they deserve to be warriors today", Icestar began. "I, Icestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn. Sweetpaw, Dawnpaw and Pinepaw", Icestar meowed. "I, Icestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Sweetpaw, Dawnpaw and Pinepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" "I do", the apprentices chorused. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Sweetpaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Sweetberry. StarClan honors your cleverness and kindness and we welcome you as a full __warrior of ThunderClan. Icestar rested her muzzle on Sweetberry's head and she licked Icestar's shoulder respectfully. Pinepaw became Pineshade and Dawnpaw, Dawnmist. "Dawnmist, Sweetberry, Pineshade", the Clan cheered. And ignoring Willowpaw's protests, Applepaw went to congratulate the new warriors._

**_____Question of the day:_**

**_____What would your OC's warrior name be? And a little quote:_**

* * *

Petalfur: What are you all staring at?

Toadfoot: Er..._you, _being friendly with that Twoleg.

_Petalfur to her companions in **The Fourth Apprentice**_

_**Read and review**_

_**-Willowsong**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hellllllllllllllllllllooooooooooooooooooooooooooo readers!**_

_**Chapter 14**_

_**Featherpaw's p.o.v.**_

_Featherpaw moaned. Her throat felt really dry. Willowpaw rushed over to her and brought her a dripping moss ball. With a nod of thanks, Featherpaw licked it gratefully. As Willowpaw padded over to Applepaw, Featherpaw saw Sweetberry leading Dawnmist and Larkflower throught the gorse tunnel for a hunting patrol. The season of Leaf-bare had arrived and the elders had starting burying prey. The only cat that's fur showed no bones was Rosepool. Thought Featherpaw was deeply puzzled. Rosepool was last to the fresh-kill pile and when she ate something, it was very small. Willowpaw jolted her out of thoughts. _

_"So the battle", Willowpaw prompted, "You promised you'd tell me about it". Featherpaw turned to face her._

_"Me and Applepaw fought this apprentice called Hollypaw. But at her camp, she was almost about to die.", Featherpaw shivered. Willowpaw brushed her tail along her flank. _

_"How do you know she was about to die?", Willowpaw queried._

_"I saw it in a vision. There were ShadowClan cats and they were heading for Nutberry's den. And then Hollypaw...", Featherpaw trailed off when she saw Willowpaw's eyes gleaming._

_"You know of something that I should know", snapped Featherpaw. Willowpaw jerked._

_"Have you had any other visions?"_

_"Well yes", She mewed hastily._

_"What do you see in these visions?", Willowpaw quetioned._

_"I smell, hear and see",Featherpaw awnsered puzzled._

_"Can you hear as far as the Dark Forest?" Featherpaw hesitated._

_"Yes", she mewed at last._

_"Do it"_

_Featherpaw stretched out her ears until they ached. She then saw blackness and when she looked up, there were no stars. She could hear voices ahead. _

_She crawled up and peaked out of a bush. There stood a mottled gray tom. Featherpaw gasped. There was a tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat but Featherpaw could see the trees throught her. There was a small brown tom with a black ear and the rest of them she recognized from nursery stories. There was Clawface, Darkstripe, Snowtuft, Hawkfrost, Hawkheart, Shredtail, Sparrowfeather, Maggottail, Silverhawk, Breezepelt, Redwillow and Hollowflight. A pale ginger tabby pelt stood out. She gasped. It was Sunpaw!_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hiiii guys! Okay so for now on I will update this story every Friday k?**_

_**Thank you to my new follower and favourite, Moonlightsong Of Thunderclan! I would appreciate it if you could review too Moonlightsong but I'm not forcing you to! :)**_

_Featherpaw gasped. _

_"What is it" Willowpaw snapped. Featherpaw turned to face her._

_"Sunpaw is in the Dark Forest" _

_"Nooooooooooooooo" Willowpaw yowled. Featherpaw slapped her tail over Willowpaw's mouth._

_"Shut up mousebrain" she hissed. She then turned tail and went into the forest. Willowpaw would've followed her but Skyleaf came in. _

_"Could you go and collect some tansy and catmint? Leaf-bare is here and here is our first victim." Flowerpaw stepped forward. Willowpaw was shocked. The ginger and white she-cat was wheezing, coughing and she looked helpless. Willowpaw nodded and took off for the forest as fast as her paws would carry her. She went to the abandoned two leg nest and... What a sight. Catmint was lying on the ground either dead or shrivelled up. She dashed back to camp and told Skyleaf what happened. By now, Flowerpaw was unconscious. _

_"Go to RiverClan. Ask Feathersong and Minnowpaw for help." Willowpaw nodded and dashed to RiverClan's border. Caustiously, she made her way to RiverClan's camp but before she could head to their medicine den, a patrol stopped her. _

_"I'm Fishclaw and those are Mapleleaf and Troutpaw. What are you doing in RiverClan territory?" Willowpaw struggled to stay calm. Taking a deep breath, she meowed._

_"We need catmint. Skyleaf was hoping you would share some. An apprentice is dying. I'm the medicine cat apprentice" Willowpaw added as she saw doubt shadow their faces. _

_"All right, we'll take you to Feathersong" _

_They led her to a small crack in a rock. Mapleleaf went inside. After a few heartbeats, a silver she-cat slid out. "This must be Minnowpaw" Willowpaw thought. Minnowpaw led her to a small the rock and a pale silver she-cat slid out._

_"Greetings, I'm Feathersong and this is my apprentice, Minnowpaw. Here are the herbs you need." Feathersong handed Willowpaw a huge leaf wrap full of tansy and catmint. Willowpaw picked up the bundle and nodded her thanks before running at full speed towards the camp. By the time Willowpaw reached camp, Whitepelt, Cherrystorm, Tinyheart, Toadleap, Windbreeze and Hawkfeather had gotten ill. Skyleaf started making the poultices and Willowpaw snuggled a juniper berry and a poppy seed in each bundle. All the cats fell asleep. The only cats left in the den were Flowerpaw, Whitepelt and Cherrystorm. Flowerpaw was still deeply unconscious. Soon they had run out of supplies and all they could do was just give them strength poultices. _

_"Tonight's the gathering" Skyleaf meowed. She was trying to force a strength poultice down Flowerpaw's throat. _

_"I won't be going" Skyleaf continued "Just stick with Minnowpaw and you'll be fine." Willowpaw nodded absently. _

* * *

"Firestorm, Stormwhisker, Brightfire, Moonheart, Applepaw, Nettlepaw, Duststorm, Echosong, Blossompaw, Featherpaw, Dawnmist, Pineshade and Sweetberry. Snowstar jumped off Highledge. Willowpaw joined her littermates as they set off. When they reached the island, Willowpaw was very confused. She finally spotted Minnowpaw talking to a dark orange she-cat with brown legs and ears. Willowpaw walked up to them.

"This is Amberpaw, Nutberry's apprentice. Nutberry is the ShadowClan medicine cat and Birchleaf is WindClan's." Looking around she noticed a handsome ginger tabby and white WindClan tom. She went to go talk to him.

"Greetings" Willowpaw meowed.

"Greetings" the tom meowed back"I'm Gorsepaw."

"I'm Willowpaw." she meowed. Suddenly Gorsepaw leaned over and meowed

"Meet me by the WindClan border tonight" he whispered. Then he padded up to a couple of ShadowClan and RiverClan apprentices.

**Just wondering, what do you think Willowpaw will do?**

**Read & Review **

**-Willowsong**


End file.
